


Mafia Sex Dungeons Incorporated - Lesbian Edition!

by straightforwardsin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dominant, DomxDom, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian, Nasty, Piss, Scissoring, Shit, dominant and domiant, feces, lesbian lovers, makingout, piss drinking, rough, scat eating, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardsin/pseuds/straightforwardsin
Summary: Sofia and Prostate just can't hold themselves back from the nastiest of the nasty.(certain peoples names have been changed for privacy concerns)Happy one week! im so proud and happy for you two, im glad you found each other! <3 ~ sadie





	Mafia Sex Dungeons Incorporated - Lesbian Edition!

Sofia and Prostate were looking for something new and spunky to spice up their love life, a new company in town has been offering public sex dungeons for the use couples. They allow anything and everything you could think of. Sofia read this advertisement on instagram and texted her girl, "Hey gf, they opened a public use sex dungeon, wanna give it a try ;)" Sofia was almost too nervous to send the message, worrying of what the love of her life could possible think of such a ludicrous question to ask. Prostate responded almost immediately, responding with "hey Putin x2 that sounds like the perfect place to delve into our *special* kinks, let's give it a go ;)" Sofia was gleaming with excitement, she couldn't wait to do the things she was going to do to her girl, she called the establishment and made an appointment for tonight after Prostate comes home from her 9-5 job as a gay rights riot leader and planner. Prostate loved her job, she loved forcing such homo things on to complete strangers. Sofia was very proud of her gf, almost more proud of her gf's job than the wonderful works of art she writes with her incesty alabamian friend. Prostate would be home from work in an hour, and Sofia could barely stand the wait, the hour approached quicker than she imagined.

"Hey Sofa, I'm home!" Prostate said excitingly, Sofia's heart dropped "GF!!!!!!! I missed you, I already packed our bags for the dungeon, I'm ready when you are" Prostate gasped, she was so proud Sofia thought ahead, "Go crank the car, I'll be down in a few minutes" Prostate couldn't wait to shit, piss, and fart on her lovers head, maybe even delve into such things as vomiting and shit eating, but what made her the most excited was to imagine what Sofia would be doing to her, both of their urges to dominate each other created such wonderful thoughts in their heads. Prostate sat her bags down and rushed out of the door to the car slamming the house door shut and locking it as quickly as possible, she jumped into the car and Sofia began the drive to the public use Sex Dungeons.

They arrived at the establishment, shocked by its strange name, it was called " Mafia Sex Dungeons (tm) " "Hey Sofia, it sounds so close to our ship name, I think it was randomly created for us for some god forsaken reason, it's almost as if I came up with it" "Holy crap Prostate it IS for us!" Sofia's pea sized brain and low intelligence couldn't process such a simple meaning name, so they headed inside before she got a migraine from thinking to hard.  
The receptionist greeted them "Hello welcome to Mafia Sex Dungeons co, do you have an appointment?" "Yes we do mam, it's under the names Sofia and Prostate examination" Sofia responded nervously, not noticing the slight insult she called her girlfriend "ohshit I meant to say its under 'Sofia and Prostate' no examination at the end" The receptionist was quite shocked by such a blatantly beautiful name, "what a pretty name your girl has, I found the appointment by the way, It's in the "scissor room", which is also just room 60, here's the key! feel free to take your sweet time!"

Sofia and Prostate grabbed the key and walked to the end of the hallway and opened up the "scissor room" only to be greeted with tons and tons of eye blinding and sensory depriving rainbow decor, I mean like sERIOUSLY gay like rainbow banners, the bed was rainbow, the chains were rainbow, the piss cups were rainbow, even the vibrators. Sofia was shocked beyond belief, but Prostate was so proud and excited, and ready to get their clothes off and delve into the deep nasties.

Prostate went up to Sofia and kissed her passionately on the lips, while violently ripping off Sofia's clothes, Sofia was caught off guard by this but quickly caught on and gave her love the same treatment.  
After they violently ripped off each others clothes and under-garments, they were consumed by the urge to dominate each other, Sofia quickly turned them around and pushed Prostate onto the bed while they passionately wrestled tongues, they bothed moaned into the kiss as they slept each others fingers into each others underwear and began to massage the bean with sexual force "uhnn~~" they moaned together as they wrestled on the bed both going into their primal instincts and fighting for domination. Sofia back off for a minute to ask "Lets try something else" she pointed to the piss cups, this alarmed Prostate but also made her shockingly aroused. "Y-Yes Sofia-chan p-piss on my face and pour it down my throat!~" Sofia took off her underwear and quickly grabbed the cup pissing violently into it, before she could fill the cup she seductively waltz over to her lover and poured the piss onto her hair, and then pissed in her mouth. Despite gargling piss Prostate manged to let out a few words "Mey Tern" she quickly swallowed the piss and grabbed the cup and pissed into it, staring deeply into Sofias longing eyes, "happy one week my dearest sofa~" she poured the piss onto sofia staring in amazement as it dripped down her face and onto her perky little a cup titties, that were very similar to her own. Sofia lapped up every ounce of piss on her face in amazement at how much she loved this, she was ready for more, she looked at her lover, and asked "can I vomit on you dearest?~" Prostate was moderately shocked by this but nonetheless aroused as her lover stared at her longingly awaiting a response "you may, brotato" Sofia gagged herself and thrusted out the fattest mega vomit she could muster onto her lovers lap and chest, watching it drip down her no-no spots. Prostate was filt with desire and also a gag response, so she projectile vomited onto Sofia, covering her with her latest meal, Sofia was nothing but aroused by this and immediately began to make out with her lover, slowly trailing down her body lapping up bits of vomit and piss, and made her way down to the no-no area, she pulled down Prostates dykey panties and began to kiss and lick all around her bean, living the for little moans her partner let out "uhn uhn uhhnn~" "i im cumming Broski!!~~" Sofia licked and kissed harder before slowly inserting a finger in her to feel the luscious liquids shooting out of her lover, as she came sofia made her way down to lap up the sweet juices of her lover, "youre so sweet gf~" she playfully said, Prosates primal instincts came over her as she began to pop a squat and shat on the floor "eat it" she said demandingly to her lover, Sofia hesitantly responded and began to pull a one nun one priest move and eat shit as it came from her lovers ass mumbling "you must be cleansed" to herself over and over as she devoured her lovers shit, almost cumming from the pleasure of doing so. As she finished the scat she wiped her mouth with a nearby shirt and forced Prostate onto the bed and positioned herself onto her hips putting her clit on hers and began to thrust back and fourth causing immense pleasure for both of them, they moaned out each others names "~s...ssofiaaaaa uhnnn~" "p....prostateee~~ ugnnnn~". They came into each others clits and sofia collapsed down beside her lover. "Im glad we have each other, im so thankful for our one week~" Prostate smiled and responded sweetly "you as well my sweet putin x2" 

 

The End.


End file.
